


Ataxia

by GaylosLobos



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: I'll actually add tags later I'm to tired lmao, Rating & ships my change as time goes on bc I'm an edgy fuck no booli, SOFT FAMILY FRIENDLY CONTENT ONLY THIS IS A NO BOOLI ZONE-, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaylosLobos/pseuds/GaylosLobos
Summary: As Lucifer's plans of merging Assiah and Gehenna slowly come into motion Satan comes up with a different plan, one that didn't go as planned.





	1. Prologue - after-hours

A loud groan left him, as he shut the math book in frustration. How much longer did he have to study about human things like this? How would something like math bring him closer to humans. It had almost been a month now and he hadn’t gotten anywhere near ‘befriending’ his sons. While he had managed to get into Rin’s class actually speaking to the brat without releasing information to who he really was harder than it had first seemed. 

Not to mention how close he was to snapping, the kid was way weaker than him, but had his tail out all the damn time! It pissed him off to no end. With a frustrated sigh, he leaned back into his chair, surely there was something he could do while here? After all he managed to get his own room, no one to ever bother him. He could jack off whenever and wherever never having to worry about someone walking in on him. Honestly, this place wasn’t that bad they had great food, hot baths, comfortable chairs and beds. He really loved the beds. But even so, he always ended up bored. Some of Lucifer’s workers had suggested things like reading, and watching movies even playing games. He could try out all those things, but where would he start? 

Shoving the homework laid out in front of him to the side, pulling his mouse and keyboard closer, only to see there and stare at the blank screen. He might as well just give up for today and go to sleep. It was like he wasn’t completely there anymore once he would finish studying, like his brain had melted. Perhaps it would be good to sleep, after all tomorrow would be a busy day for him, besides attending his usual classes he had some other matters to attend to.

A sigh left his lips as he stood up, he should at least prepare his things before tomorrow.


	2. CHAPTER 1 - daybreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretend I know where this is going & that there's a chapter name no booli

A soft buzzing stirred the demon god awake, morning sun gently illuminating parts of the bedroom. How annoying once he actually had to get up he felt like laying in bed forever, but when he could sleep until noon he got up early. How cruel human bodies could be. 

Pulling his pillow closer to him groaning in annoyance, he really didn’t want to leave his bed. But it couldn’t be helped he had a job to do one only he could do. 

Getting dressed or having breakfast was probably the easiest part of his morning routine. While leaving the dorm was probably the hardest, he couldn’t help but be nervous, constantly on his toes. What if someone knew, or what if someone broke in and found his things. He should get over it by now, after all it had been a month now since he had ‘transferred’ to true cross. And so far no one had even suspected him, not even his own sons had noticed him. 

With a quick glance at the clock he left the building, luckily the task he had to take care of was close by, however timing will be crucial. 

Once outside, he could speed up his pace, easily traveling to the outskirts of town. Parts of it almost seemed familiar, as if he had been there before. All he could do was shrug it off as he made his way through the junkyard. Usually demons that sensed his presence would come out by now.. Why hadn’t the Hob come out by now? They had no reason to fear him, after all they had contacted him in the first place. Could it be? Had the exorcists come earlier than planned? 

Fuck.

If that was the case, then he had failed, not just as a protector, but has a king as well- 

As he crossed the junkyard the smell of blood hung heavy in the air. Anger filled his mind. How dare they, how dare a bunch of exorcists slaughter innocent demons. He would burn all those dogs to the ground, until there weren’t even ashes left. 

Just as his anger was about to consume him, he felt a soft and a hesitant tug on his jeans. A Hob was standing there, holding onto his jeans, cheeks stained with tears, it's clothes covered in it’s kins blood. Long ears drooped down as it’s hid his face. 

Satan kneeled down and carefully petting its head, the Hob looked surprisingly human. But even with its human features it was clear the little creature was still a demon. Maybe it was because this was Assiah? 

『Feeling a bit better now? 』

『A little...』

What the hell was he going to do now? There was no way it could survive on its own, fucking hell with how small the Hob was, it seemed likely it was just a child. There was no way he could relocate it without a family, it would be a matter of seconds before it would get killed. Dropping it off with Lucifer was out of the question, god knows what he would do- 

There was only one option, he had to take it with him to the dorms. Taking a peak at his phone he almost choked, it already was nearing the first lesson- the hallways would be filled with students. Not to mention.. He was going to miss class if he stayed here any longer. 

『Let’s go. 』

The Hob looked up at him in surprise as it was picked up, letting out a squeak before clinging onto him as he started walking to the nearest door. To swiftly get them to his room.

First off- a bath and some clean clothes, how the hell was he going to bathe the little Hob? His room didn’t even have a sink.. Just what the hell was he going to do?! One thing he could do however was fill a bucket with water and bring that back, it would barely fit but. It was the only option. He would have to skip his lesson, for this there was no way around it. If anyone caught him sneaking around with a bucket it surely would look suspicious. His precious perfect attendance was already going down the drain…

Putting the little Hob down onto his chair, giving its head a final pet. 『I’m going to grab some stuff wait here and please don’t make a mess. 』

『Oh, and before I forget, what’s your name? 』

『Nuldu.』

A small smile showed on the Hobs face, making Satan feel a little better, it didn’t seem scared at least. There was still a lot he had to figure out, but he was a god! There was nothing in this world he couldn’t do. 

And so he took off to the baths, after all he had a time limit, luckily for him, most students took baths at night before going to bed. And of course a quick shower in the morning.

Preparing the bucket of water was by far the easiest part, bring it back however would be the hardest. And it proved to be the hardest, as he walked back to his room, he got a couple strange looks, thank god no one questioned him on it. No one had said anything until he got to his room. A groan instantly left him when he saw who it was. “What do you want this time?”

In front of his door was probably the most annoying human he had ever met, even more annoying than that priest. This ‘head boy’ made his blood boil anytime he spoke, hell his holier than thou attitude made him want to vomit, and that’s saying something, he had quite the ego after all. 

“Just what is so important to skip class and drag a bucket of water around? This could have a very negative impact on your grades and report you understand this right?” 

The urge to roll his eyes was enormous, oh how this human pissed him off. 

“I wasn’t feeling well and have to clean up something. Nothing more than that, now if you would let me pass-”

“If you aren’t feeling well, why haven’t you called in sick? You know you are acting awfully strange today.”

“I told you, I’m not feeling well, now please just let me pass before I throw up in the hallway.”

At the mention of throwing up the head boy moved away from the door instantly, letting the demon unlocked his door, but just before he could close it the head boy stuck his foot out, “Don’t forget to call in sick alright?”

“Yeah yeah just leave me be already!”

And with that the door was slammed shut, finally he could turn his attention to the Hob, who had done just what he asked, what a good little guy… 

『Alright, time for a bath Nuldu.』

The moment he said that the Hob looked looked at him with curious eyes, it was a little hesitant, but didn’t seem scared as it got closer. 

Luckily for the demon everything went smoothly, Nuldu was happily sitting on his bed wearing one of his shirts almost like a little dress. Investing in clothes and food should probably be the next thing he does, maybe buy a kiddie pool and use that as a bathtub. After all, they were pretty small. Not to mention it would be a lot easier to bathe the little guy. 

But it couldn’t be like this forever, surely once other demons found out they would try and hurt the child. After all, no every demon liked him. Exorcists where another problem keeping himself hidden was hard enough and now he had someone else to hide as well.. 

He definitely had to start setting up a place for the little guy, hell if possible, maybe he could get his own apartment near the complex. It would be a massive weight of his shoulders as well. Constantly having to keep up his demonic energy was rather tiring. 

For now, he should go and get them both something for dinner… Asking for food to be brought to him seemed like a good option after all, he was ‘sick’. 

Faking a human illness was a lot harder than it seemed, but in the end it had worked out. He would just have to cut back on how much he ate. The Hob probably was starving as well. Splitting up the portion definitely made it a lot less than what he normally ate. But it would be worth it in the end surely. 

Once dinner had finished, he could fall asleep right then and there, it was like every fiber of his being was screaming out for sleep, taking care of another life was a lot more tiring than he had expected. Letting himself fall onto the bed with a tired sigh. Only to have Nuldu cuddle up against him. 

『Tired as well, eh little guy? 』

The Hob didn’t even answer him, already having fallen asleep beside him. Satan could feel his lips tug into a small smile. Maybe taking care of this little one wasn’t such a bad thing.


	3. CHAPTER 2 -   noontide

The week had gone by rather smoothly, apart from one thing Nuldu had started making sneaking out and exploring a habit a awfully tricky one at that. No matter how much Satan told the child no it still ran off!

It was the same story that morning the moment he woke up the child had already run off. And how it pissed him off, he was going to do some shopping today as well. But now he had worry about finding the brat first. Moving and giving the kid more space to live in started quickly looking like the perfect plan. But he was dirt poor, there was no way he could get a small job or two with the kid constantly running off as well… 

Maybe he should take the brat out shopping with him? Perhaps there was something he hadn’t thought about. He could ask, he had gotten closer to the child, hell he almost had started treating it like one of his own. It was almost embarrassing to say, but, ever since he had started his mission it felt like he had gotten softer, after meeting the child he had also seemed more human in a way.

Ah! Fucking finally he spotted the brat, but the situation was less than ideal, it was on an awfully high shelf. Maybe if he used his demonic abilities to lift himself off the ground just a little he could reach it. The curse has a short host, like he was shorter than most people now! Why couldn’t he just be a bit taller...

Even as he stood on his tippy toes, he couldn’t reach the kid. Maybe he should get a chair or something to stand-

His thoughts abruptly cut off as he heard that oh so annoying voice behind him. “What are you doing?” 

He felt like a deer frozen in a car's headlights, this was it, this was how his mission came to an end he might as well be dead already. There was no way in hell he could explain himself, reaching into the air when the shelf was only filled with decorations and things the school had accomplished. He looked like a dirty thief- 

“Well are you going to answer me or not?”

He couldn’t even turn around, there was no way he was getting out of this. He might as well give up, grab the kid and bolt- It was like the demon sensed his distress and it took off knocking over a glass trophy in the moment. Thank fucking god it was running towards the dorms, and hopefully his room. However the head boy glaring daggers at him made him want to run as well. He might as well accept his fate. 

As expected, he was dragged away by the head boy into his private room, just how much of the scolding could he tune out- yet the moment he sat down the head boy started yelling at him, about how important the trophy had been and about his behavior lately. So much for covering his tracks. While he could try and lie his way out of it. He had tried to do so before and multiple times his lies, even when laced with sweet words and promises they didn’t seem to have any effect. 

And so he ended up with community service, under constant supervision of the head boy picking up trash around the campus. He might as well kill himself, if any demon found out he would become a laughing stock for sure. It had only been a day so far of this shit. And he already felt terrible, how would he survive a month! 

But it was like the head boy had also picked up on his behavior changing, he no longer skipped classes, actively took part in activities and seemed to have cleaned his act. In reality it had been nothing but stress, with this incident surely it would be harder to move off campus. Unless.. He could test something, but it would be tricky very tricky at that. If the head boy couldn’t see demons he could try and get himself into more trouble forcing the head boy to keep an even closer eye on him and possibly move him to his apartment. It was the perfect plan! 

But before that. He would have to make sure to put trackers on both his sons in case he got into more trouble than he had meant to get into. Or maybe instead of causing a huge ruckus he could just ask the head boy like a normal sane human being. He should just do that.. However, he did need trackers on both of his kids, he had started feeling more and more pressure from Gehenna in Assiah, probably Lucifer’s doing. And before anything potentially bad could happen to them.. 

Once back in his room, he went over his options again, while emailing, it was easy just going over and speaking to the kid seemed the better option. Then there was the situation with the twins, he had sensed and seen more demons slip in and out of the school. The easy way was to bump into them both and cast the spell, act innocent, like it had just been an accident. 

First, he would check if his dearest little head boy could see demons, after all when working with the garbage he easily could summon a lower level rot demon. Second, he would put a tracker on Rin first after all they were in the same class and he sat right behind the half-demon. Yukio would be a little more tricky. They didn’t have any shared classes and it was hard to get close to the boy- especially with all their friends hanging around. Maybe he could act like one of his fangirls- or just a student looking up to him. He would definitely have to work it out later. It seemed out of the two Yukio currently was being targeted the most, and seemed to do the stupidest shit. 

A satisfied smile made its way onto his face as he pulled Nuldu closer despite the demon struggling a bit. Maybe soon he could also care for both the twins. Not to mention make a more official report of the Hob currently living with him, he had started treating it as a family member after all. Not just a family member but more like his own child. 

To be honest, he had come to love the peaceful life like this in Assiah, but once the gate opened it would be thrown into utter chaos. While they had all agreed on it, Satan was starting to have his doubts. Doubts he couldn’t and shouldn’t have, doubts that could lead to his very downfall. The more he had learned of Assiah the more he understood why it was so hard for demons to get bodies and why exorcists didn’t want them in Assiah at all. Humans are fragile just like the world around them. Demons like him and Lucifer could easily wipe out all of humanity with the snap of their fingers. Fusing the two worlds wasn’t looking like the best idea anymore when he thought about it now, but the gears towards that had already begun turning.

There was still a lot about humanity, he didn’t understand even after being so close to them for more than a month now. He had learned about their past and what they wished to achieve in the future. Whoever he didn’t understand the emotions that drove all those decisions and desires. He had some hopes he would learn more about emotions, but so far he had only felt anger. Or maybe he had felt emotions he wasn’t aware of yet. 

With the flick of his wrists the lights turned off. Holding the demon next him close, it was about time they went to bed after all tomorrow would be a busy day.


	4. CHAPTER 3 - contrite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! College has started for me, meaning that from now on I'll be updating once a month.

It had just been a subtle knock, but it had worked, before him was the head boy, still in his pajamas. Had he woken up the poor kid? What a shame. How terrible. Not to mention he looked awfully tired from the demon testing out if he could see his kind. Which resulted in the best possible outcome for him. The head boy couldn’t see them.

Swallowing his pride the demon spoke up. 

“As you know.. I’ve been causing less trouble lately after you started watching over me, so I was wondering if I could maybe…” 

God this was a pain in the ass, it was so fucking embarrassing he might as well just drop dead then and there.

“If I could move into your private room so you can keep an eye on me…”

Instantly the door shut, well guess that’s a no, huh. However, as he was about to turn and leave the door opened and he got dragged inside.

To say the least he was a bit shocked, the head boy was inches away from him. Not to mention he was quite short, unlike the head boy who was much older and taller. 

Then a sigh left the head boy as he took a step back. “I’ll allow it however you will have to follow my rules and no talking back like you love doing. Understood?”

“Yes!”

“Then after class collect your belongings and you can move into the guest room, I’ll show you the bathroom later”

All Satan could do was eagerly nod his head. This was the perfect ending to this mess. Now all he had to do was convince the head boy he had changed so he no longer had to do those stupid chores. But the first time to go to class and deal with his most important task of the day. 

When entered the classroom most students were already sitting at their desks, including Rin. Satan took a glance at his son. He looked so human it was rather cute. Too bad that human part of him had influenced him so much. He didn’t even seem to care about his demon sides matters. It infuriated Satan enough that Lucifer ran around with his tail out, but his youngest doing the same already!?

Anytime he saw the damn thing in front of him, he just wanted to pull it. Him being able to see Rin’s tail could be a topic starter- but it would only make him more suspicious. Instead, he took a safer approach as class started, tapping his son on the back. “Okumura do you understand this bit?” Pointing at a paragraph in the study book. 

His son gave him a nervous look, “I have no idea myself”

Using his nails to break his palm skin Satan placed his hand on Rin’s shoulder, “it’s fine, I’ll go ask the teacher, thanks though.” 

As he removed his hand the cut hand already closed and his magic had worked, as a thin blue line was visible around the teen. Now he only had to do the same to the youngest of the two. 

After classes and moving in with his dearest little head boy he would try and see if he could mark Yukio as well. 

Satan groaned as he flopped onto his new bed. It was so soft and cozy here, he could actually mess with the heater settings and turn them all the way up, making his room into a mini Ghenna, oh he loved it. Even Nuldu seemed to enjoy how much bigger his new home was. 

Hugging his pillow closer to his chest, if only he didn’t have shit like classes he would stay here all day and never leave. Not even mentioning he had to go out and fetch his youngest son. According to one of his familiars he had left the school building, but didn’t seem to be heading towards his job. Making the demon god a little worried, the kid had been acting weird ever since Satan shortly possessed him in order to protect him. 

Satan yawned, he should at least check on the kid before going to bed, even if he couldn’t mark him yet. Getting up was a pain, going out into the cold was another. 

As he went towards where his familiar was he froze. His son was standing on the edge of an extremely high flat. What the fuck was he- before he could even finish his sentence Yukio jumped. Almost instantly Satan summoned enough power to stop the boy from dying. The sudden usage of demonic energy knocked him off his feet. 

Satan couldn’t tell what was going on. Bashing his head into the concrete, definitely didn’t help his lack of understanding. He could faintly make out a phone call. And his familiar panicking besides him. Not to mention the smell of blood. Had Yukio hit the ground still? Or had his head split open like a watermelon. He couldn’t tell. Everything felt to fuzzy. 

Trying his best to sit up, he only fell back down onto his side. Only to pass out.


End file.
